Une journée ordinaire?
by Iva-chan
Summary: C'était une journée ordinaire................mais ou était House? Suite et fin. POV Wilson
1. Chapter 1

**Une journée comme les autres??**

**Auteur** : Ivana

**Saison**: Franchement j'ai pris des scènes par-ci par-la...tout n'est pas forcement dans le bon ordre. Mais c'est pour l'histoire.

**Genre**: Humour/Slash Wilson/House

**Disclamer**: Pas a moi (eh tant mieux pour les persos)

**Mot de moi**: C'est mon premier House MD ze suis fière!!!! TT J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bien entendu tout commentaires est le bienvenue.

**Encore un mot**: Je fait un gros zoubizou a ma petite Ed pour avoir lue ma fic et a m'avoir dit ce qu'elle en pense. Merkiiii

_**Buena lectura**_

_"Encore une journée de passée!!! Foutue journée comme d'had, enfin plus que quelques minutes et c'est fini, je rentre."_

Le docteur James Wilson entassa les diverses feuilles volantes qui trônaient sur son bureau et les réunis en un tas qu'il mit dans une chemises en plastique. Il rangea ensuite la chemise dans un tiroir, avant de soupirer de fatigue.

_"Fichu métier! J'aurais du écouter ma mère et être politicien. Au moins j'aurais voyager gratuitement_."

Il sourit a cette pensée se remémorant le jour ou sa chère mère lui avait vigoureusement conseillée cette voie pour cette raison et pris le dossier de Sam Rottenmberg, son dernier patient de la journée, pour le rendre a l'accueil.

Le jeune docteur sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers l'accueil ou il rencontra une jeune femme.

_**Oh bonjour Dr Wilson.**_

**_Bonjour Kate. Tenez, voila le dossier de Mr Rottenmberg. Pour l'instant il dort, n'oubliez pas de renouvelez son traitement ce soir vers 23h30_.**

_**Pas de problème monsieur.**_

La jeune infirmière, enfin plutôt stagiaire, pris le dossier des mains de Wilson effleurant intentionnellement ses doigts. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement avant de lui faire un sourire de convenance un peu trop crispe.

_**Bon je vous laisse je rentre.**_

_**Vous avez une femme Docteur Wilson??**_

Il rigola gêne de la question. "_Si elle savait."_

_**Non**_

_**Oh!!**_

Le sourire de la jeune infirmière s'agrandit et Wilson se sentit encore plus mal a l'aise

_**Tans mieux**_

Il était vraiment mal la. Cette femme lui rentrait carrément dedans et il était pas sur de vouloir la suivre sur cette pente. Il regarda derrière lui a la recherche d'aide. Une des infirmière vue son regard suppliant et pris de pitié pour lui décida d'intervenir.

_**Kate!! Il y a le lit de la chambre 2 a faire tu peux y allé silteplait??**_

La jeune femme se retourna doucement un sourire assassin colle au visage.

_**Pourquoi t'y va pas toi?? T'es libre non??**_

La deuxième femme fronça les sourcils et se fit plus menaçante.

_**Ici c'est toi la stagiaire donc c'est toi qui apprend. Mais si tu veux partir.**_

Elle lui montra la porte de sortie du doigt et la jeune femme compris aussitôt. Elle souffla bruyamment et se retourna vers Wilson

**_Désolée l'esclave que je suis doit partir au bagne_.**

Elle continua d'une voix plus malicieuse.

_**On continuera notre petite conversation plus tard.**_

_**Ouais. On verra ça.**_

C'est avec le plus grand des soulagement qu'il vit la stagiaire tourner les talons et s'éloigner vers la salle au fond du batiment pour aller s'acquitter de sa tache. Le cancérologue souffla.

_**Désolée James, Kate est un peu entreprenante.**_

_**J'ai cru comprendre. En tout cas tu me sauves la vie Sofy. Merci.**_

Elle sourit chaleureusement

_**Pardonne lui elle est encore jeune et je crois qu'elle a flashée sur toi.**_

_**Je vois ca. Mais 19ans c'est un peu jeune pour moi.**_

Sofy se mit a rire cette fois-ci.

_**Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai du travaille qui m'attends MOI. Je te laisse.**_

_**Je te signal que je suis ici depuis plus de 13 heures. J'ai bien mérité mon repos non??**_

_**Pas de repos pour les sauveurs. Allez vas te reposer.**_

_**A bientôt.**_

Son ami lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de retourner vers ses consoeur qu'elle avait abandonnée quelque instant auparavant. Wilson la regarda pensivement puis se retourna pour continuer sa route un peu soucieux. Kate n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un "cas isolée". D'autres avant elle avaient eue plus ou moins ce genre de comportement vis avis de lui durant sa carrière et plus ça allait, plus elles étaient jeunes.

_"Les nouvelles générations sont de plus en plus précoce c'est effrayant"_

Il continua sa route et passa devant le bureau de Cuddy. Cette dernière était en pleine conversation entre Cameron et Chase. De quoi parlaient-ils?? Aucune idée mais ça avait l'air d'être passionnant car la directrice de l'établissement ne cessait de sourire.

A la vu de Cuddy aussi radieuse, Wilson sourit a son tour. Elle devait être de très bonne humeur or aujourd'hui il n'avait pas eue vent de cas Houssien a l'hôpital. Donc pas d'accrochage avec ce cher Docteur.

Voila autre chose d'étrange: de toute la journée, il n'avait pas vu House. Ca arrivait parfois mais c'était vraiment très rare et il n'aimait pas ce genre de journée: il lui semblait alors qu'il lui manquait quelques chose.

Wilson était devant les portes de la sortie mais il s'arrêta devant et hésita a les passer. C'était étrange qu'il ne l'ai pas vue de la journée, si House avait eu le moindre déplacement il l'aurait prévenu non?? Sans aucun doute. Il fit alors demi-tour et pris la première allée a gauche.

"Ben tiens"

* * *

Waaa j'ai honte TT ca devait etre un OS et finalement je le coupe en 2 punissez moi!!!

Bon je vais tout faire pour mettre la fin dans les plus bref delai.

Un petit review??


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite et la fin de ma ptite fanfic. Merci pour les review c'est très gentil.

Nan merci, Myaka maintenant j'ai plus envie d'être punie ça va……..

Au fait, si vous étés fan de Slash ou de Yaoi, Il y a un forum qui viens juste d'ouvrir (même pas 24h00 ) et si vous voulez parlez de vos série ou anime favorie……………….c'est ici : http://mouscoco. En attendant : Enjoy !!

* * *

Il ne fut pas surpris quand il vit une femme assise dans la salle d'attente. Cette dernière lisait tranquillement un magazine presse people quand elle releva la tête pour voir Wilson

-Bonjour

-Heuu...vous attendez pour les consultations??

-Ca va faire 1h00 que j'attends et il n'y a personne.

Le cancérologue soupira "Quand allait -il enfin cesser de faire ça??" C'était agaçant.

-Vous savez que les consultations finissent dans 10 minutes??

-Je sais mais j'ai besoin d'un médecin!!

Le jeune homme re-soupira et invite la jeune femme a se lever

-Pardon, mais je vais vous conduire vers un autres de nos confrères.

Elle le suivit sans comprendre.

-Le Dr House ne vas pas me prendre?

-Je crois qu'il est dans l'incapacité de le faire.

-Merci de me prévenir maintenant!!

Elle grimaca de mécontentement. Wilson s'arma de patience.

-Désolé!! Nous venons juste de l'apprendre.

Ils allèrent jusqu'a l'accueil ou Ö surprise!! Kate les reçut.

-Dr Wilson!! Je vois que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi.

Voila qu'elle minaudait comme un chat. Vraiment flippant !!! Il fallait qu'il se tire de cet Hosto.

-Kate Silvouplait pourriez vous vous occuper de Madame ici présente?? Elle est la pour les consultations.

La jeune stagiaire fit une petite moue boudeuse puis se résigna a laisser partir pour la deuxième fois sa proie qui ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir.

Le jeune homme heureux d'être partit s'en retourna vers la salle de consultation une, sur cette fois que House n'était pas partit.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit sans aucun étonnement son ami couche sur la table d'examen visiblement endormi.

"Changera jamais celui la!!! C'est pas possible"

Il ne savait pas si il devait rigoler ou si au contraire il devait de mettre en colère, néanmoins, il s'approcha lentement et arrive a sa hauteur l'observa. La dernière fois, Cuddy l'avait trouve ici même dans la même situation et c'était avec un plaisir malsain non dissimule qu'elle avait fait un bruit monstre pour le réveiller: après tout ce n'était qu'un petite vengeance.

Mais Wilson n'était pas comme ça. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de châtiment assez sévère pour punir House. Il fallait le dire, depuis toutes ces années, Wilson en avait bave. Greg l'avait escroque, fait tourner en bourrique, mener en bateau, mentit fait souffrir autant psychologiquement que physiquement (le coup de canne de la dernière fois il n'était pas près de l'oublier), la liste était encore longue. Et pourtant il était encore la, toujours près a l'aider et a le secouer quand il le fallait.

Quand Stacy l'avait quittée,c'est lui qui est reste des nuits durant a ses cotes pour de soutenir. Il avait raison, House avait été complètement brise par cet événement. Mais il s'est finalement relève plus fort et, fallait le dire ,plus irascible aussi. Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme et le cancérologue n'y avait pas été insensible.

-Ca va faire environ 10 minutes que tu me regardes. Tu vas rester encore longtemps somme ça?

Wilson cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sourire. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Je savait que tu dormais pas

-Menteur.

House ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui amuse du jeune homme. Il se redressa et se mit en positon assise.

-Alors Jimmy!! Que me vaut cette visite??

Le cancérologue se souvint du motif de sa venu.

-Tu as oublié que tu avais des patients??

-Ha bon ?!!?

Le diagnosticien pris son air le plus faussement étonne et haussa les sourcils signe de non compréhension.

-Mais il est 20h00, les visites sont fini non??

-House!!!

-Ben quoi !! J'étais fatigue, j'ai fermer les yeux...

Wilson soupira d'exaspération. '' _Changera jamais'' _!!

-Combien de tems les patients vont-ils devoir supporter ton comportement ??

-Aussi longtemps que Cuddy me forcera a faire des consultation.

-Ah ben t'a pas fini mon pauvre!! Tu seras mort avant d'avoir rempli ton quota.

House haussa les épaules et s'exclama presque joyeusement.

-Eh ben les patients feront avec. Ils vont devoir me supporter un sacre bout de temps...ou alors me tuer c'est au choix.

Le jeune homme grimaca. Comment pouvait-il parler de ça sur ce ton ?? Se faire tirer dessus ne lui avait pas suffit, il fallait maintenant qu'il en rigole??

Il baissa les yeux et House sembla prendre conscience de ses paroles.

-Et sinon!! Tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour me parler de patients non??

-Bah non.

Il regarda le diagnosticien puis sentit ses joues rougir. House sourit a cette vue

-Ne me dit pas que...

Il lui pris sa cravate entre ses mains (une rouge a rayures noir, il la détestait) et commença a jouer avec.

-...Toi tu t'es fait draguer par une femme !!

Touché !! Lui est son maudit sens de la déduction.

-Ah Jimmy toujours aussi tombeur

-Même pas vrai!! C'est elle qui a commencée, je n'y suis pour rien.

-C'est ça...

Tout en continuant a l'embeter avec ça, il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

-Et je suis sur que ça t'a fait plaisir non ??

-Pas vraiment. Elle était un peu trop jeune. Mais si elle avait étée un peu plus âgée...

Il eu un sourire plus qu'énigmatique et se desserra de l'étreinte de son ami avant de faire quelques pas vers la sortie.

-Quoi?? Hé !!

Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, Greg rattrapa Wilson, lui prit le bras et le retourna brusquement.

-Greg?? Kesstu...

Sans plus de cérémonie, le diagnosticien colla ses lèvres sur celle du cancérologue et mit une mains derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de faire tout mouvement arrière. Wilson d'abord surpris se prêta au jeu et leur baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionné. James avait l'habitude des envies subite de son ami même si il n'aimait pas que ce genre d'effusion de fasse dans un lieu dit "publique". Mais aujourd'hui il pouvais bien se le permettre non?? Apres tout ça faisait plus de 13h00 qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ça lui avait manque. Il posa a son tour ses mais sur la taille de son vis a vis, mais House choisit ce moment pour se séparer de lui.

-Alors tu préfère toujours ta bonne femme??

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux, insatisfait de la tournure qu'avait pris les choses. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'a lui, il aurait encore continué. Mais il réglera ce petit problème plus tard.

House lui lança un regard moqueur et il lui sourit a son tour.

-Jaloux!!

-Pas du tout, juste réaliste. Toutes ces femmes ne peuvent rien contre mon charme irrésistible.

James roula des yeux et se sépara de son emprise une seconde fois. De sa poche il sortit un jeu de clef et les fit tinter.

-Je rentre

-Ouais. Pas de bêtises.

-Tu me connais non??

-Justement !!

Le cancérologue ouvrit la porte de la salle et sortit. Mais il l'a rouvrit avant de rajouter

-Tu savais que j'adoooore ton piano?? Je sens que je vais m'amuser.

-James!!!!

Il referma la porte en rigolant: voila une bonne chose de faites House allais devenir fou (on ne touchait pas a son instrument sans en subir les conséquences). Vers la sortie il recroisa Kate.

-Kate !! Je n'ai pas de femme mais je suis déjà pris.

La jeune stagiaire le regarda sans comprendre. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réflexion et sortit du bâtiment.

_"Encore une journée de passée!!! Foutue journée comme d'had,...mais toute les journée ratée se rattrape non??."_

* * *

__

This is the end!!! Le petit carre violet n'attent que vous...juste en bas la vous le voyiez??


End file.
